


Camera's rolling (by my side)

by bonjourziall (punkjuggie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkjuggie/pseuds/bonjourziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, on their anniversary, they go on their hill, Niall holds a camera and Harry rambles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera's rolling (by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> That's one of my favorites, I hope you're gonna like it too. Title from We The Kings. Enjoy! xx

“Ready? Aaaand action!”  
  
“Good morning baby. It’s May 19th, the weather’s great, not too hot, not too cold, not a single cloud in the sky. It’s perfect really; it looks like you-“  
  
“Cheesy-“  
  
“I swear it does! Your eyes are the exact same colour as the sky. You know where we are?”  
  
“Where are we?” They know where they are. It’s just in case they forget this place when they get older and look through old videos. It’s for their future.  
  
Niall’s behind the camera, zooming on Harry’s face, on his green sparkling eyes and smiling lips and there’s no place else he’d rather be than right there behind his camera.  
  
“We’re on our hill. You know, the one in the small, almost deserted park just outside the city? Yeah, that one. You brought me here on our first date. I’m not gonna lie, I thought I was about to get rape or killed or whatever stuff an Irish psycho would do.” Niall isn’t on screen but he knows his giggles will be heard when they’ll watch it again in many years.  
  
“Spoiler alert: you weren’t a psycho. Because seriously, what kind of killer would set a fluffy blanket on top of a green hill with a basket full of Nando’s- really Ni, for our first date?- and strum me my favourite love songs on guitar? An amateur. Or just the most amazing man I’ve ever got to know.” Harry’s soft smile blinds the entire screen. Niall doesn’t complain.  
  
“Remember what you told me on that night, Ni? You said that our hill was special because it couldn’t ever be dark. You said it was the only place around where you could catch an overall view of the buildings and city lights and the only place in town where all the stars lit up the sky. Well I know another place where it’ll never be dark and it’s right by your side because nothing can shine twice as much as you do. I love you Niall, happy one year anniversary.”  
  
~  
  
May 19th 2013  
  
“You’re on.”  
  
“Hey love, how are you doing on this fine day? It’s a bit chilly for the month of May. That’s why I’m wearing your favourite green sweater. You know, the one your mum gave you this winter when we spent Christmas in Ireland? You are definitely bringing me again Horan, because I think I fell in love with the place. It’s just so pretty and fresh and everyone is just so nice with their bright eyes and heavy accents and it all reminds me of you and I think I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life over there by your side.  
  
“I was glad I got to meet your parents, they’re good people, fun to be around, just like you are. I can see why you’re always so cheerful, carefree, and high on life. You have a wonderful, loving family who took good care of you and I hope they liked me enough to let me take good care of you as well-“  
  
“Of course they liked you silly! How could they not with your stupid, adorable dimples ?”  
  
“I hope you’re right because they haven’t seen the last of me. Happy two year anniversary baby. I love you.”  
  
~  
  
May 19th 2014  
  
“3, 2, 1…”  
  
“Hey Ni. We’re still on our hill. After three years. But a lot has changed. I got a steady job at our local newspaper. It feels nice, doing something I love for once, and it’s way better than spending hours wondering what I’ll do with my life while serving Starbucks coffee to hipster kids everyday. Of course, it’s nothing close to what _you_ do, Mr. I-Fight-Fires-And-Save-Life-For-A-Living-No-Big-Deal. I must admit, you look pretty sexy in that worn yellow uniform, I don’t get why you’re not on that fire fighter calendar yet. Why am I talking about this again?”  
  
“A lot has changed,” Niall says and chuckles at his boyfriend behaviour.  
  
“Right, right, a lot has changed. You became a brunette! A hot, wild, bangable, piece of brunette’s ass. I think it’s pretty crazy how in just a matter of seconds, you went from a cute, adorable, giggling blond to a smoking hot, ‘Holy fuck get in my bed now’ brunette. You were so insecure at first but look at you! I can’t take you out anymore, I’m afraid someone would steal you away. But apart from your dying job, something else changed.  
  
“You were apprehensive, we didn’t know if we could make it work. But it worked, we made it work. And I can’t possibly comprehend the fact that we had doubts about it. Because it’s so easy to be with you Niall, you make it all easy, you make it all work it. And I think that you moving in with me was the best decision ever, better than getting a new job, better than a new hair colour. Because now that you’re with me, I can’t believe how I made it through the days without you by my side. I love you Niall. Happy three year anniversary.”  
  
~  
  
May 19th 2015  
  
“When you’re ready baby.”  
  
“May 19th 2015. We’re in hell. The heat is fucking unbearable. And you have to work in those kind of conditions everyday-“  
  
“There’s not a fire everyday-“  
  
“You’re brave darling. You’re my hero. This year, you made me very happy. You took me back to Ireland! It was your godson’s christening and you dragged me along and I was so glad you did. You looked very sharp in your black suit and marine tie. You would have look better with a bowtie though-“  
  
“Oh Lord, not again.” Niall says with an amused smirk as he watches Harry’s eye widen.  
  
“Bowties are cool!”  
  
“Only on you honey.”  
  
“Don’t try the flattery, it won’t work, I’m mad. Now, let me finish my story, where was-“  
  
“Church. Christening.”  
  
“Right, I’m still mad by the way.” Niall rolls his eyes as Harry clears his throat to regain his composure. “It was a long ceremony. Mostly because I didn’t understand a thing the priest was saying. God!- pun intended-” Niall giggles. “He had one of those accents! It was even worse than when you get smashed!  
  
“But then, next thing I know, you have little Timothy in your arms while the old man keeps on saying some things I can’t make out, but it doesn’t matter because I lose all interests at everything going on around me. All I see is you and the baby and it’s such a gorgeous picture engraved in my mind and I know it’s early and I know we didn’t exactly talk about it but one day, I think I’d like to be a daddy, make a family, with you by my side. I know we’re capable of anything as long as we’re together. I love you Ni, happy four year anniversary.”  
  
~  
  
May 19th 2016  
  
“Camera’s rolling!”  
  
“What’s up Nialler? Guess what? Yesterday you were in the newspaper! I swear, I had to write an article about you. Turns out you saved a whole family from the flames. You’re crazy baby, you could have gotten hurt but you didn’t give a shit because in that moment, all that mattered was those two little girls. You know, sometimes I wish I could be more like you. More spontaneous, more fearless, more carefree. But then I look at you and I see that you bring out those qualities from me. You’re the best of me.” Harry takes a pause.  
  
“Do you remember the first time we went here? You said it was our hill. It still is, even after five years. Every time we’re up here, it feels like the first. The first night you took me here, on our first date, you kissed me. You know, you were the first guy I dated; I had never kissed a guy before. But you made it feel so natural, comfortable. And I knew. I just knew that I wanted you to be the last guy I kissed because I don’t need anyone else Ni, as long as I’ve got you. by my side. I guess what I’m trying to say is, Niall James Horan, my little Nialler, how would you feel if I took a golden ring out of my pocket and I got on one knee at this exact moment?”  
  
Tears rise up in Niall’s eyes and he makes no effort to try to hold them as Harry kneels in front of him.  
  
“Would you say yes honey?” And the camera hits the ground as Niall throws himself in the comfort of Harry’s arms and presses their mouth together, kissing for the first time as an engaged man. “Happy five year anniversary baby.”  
  
~  
  
May 19th 2017  
  
“Hi Niall.” Harry looks to the camera he’s holding himself with sad, empty eyes. “It’s May 19th babe. Did you notice? I did. Actually, I didn’t sleep at all last night. I was thinking about you. I always am. I miss you. Fuck, I miss you so much and I can’t take it, it’s too hard.”  
  
He lets one hand off the camera to wipe the tears on his face. It’s useless though, because there’s always more.  
  
“I’m still here, on our hill.” He laughs, but it’s not fill with happiness. “I guess it’s my hill now. But I don’t like how that sounds. Do you mind if I still call it ours? You know, you said here was the only place around where it was never dark. You lied. It’s so dark and cold and empty and I don’t know why I keep coming back. I think somewhere in my mind, I convinced myself that you would be waiting for me up here. Turns out it’s the other way around, I’m waiting. And for you, I’d wait forever.” Harry closes his eyes. He takes a shaky breath.  
  
“It was supposed to be today. We were supposed to be in Ireland. You were supposed to wear a tie; I was supposed to wear my bowtie. It was suppose to be the happiest day of our life. And then, maybe in a couple years, we would have adopted a baby girl. You know how I would have called her? May. It reminds me of you, of us, of our hill, of our little films. I watched them, all of them. I wished there were more. We could have made so much more.  
  
“You’re the brave one Nialler. I can’t believe you left me alone, I’m not half as brave as you were. Fuck, I wasn’t even brave enough to come to your funeral baby and I’m sorry. Your mom probably hates me now. I just couldn’t stand the thought of seeing you for the last time, lifeless with a fake pink on your cheek. I would have noticed. I loved it when you blushed. I could tell the difference when you were shy, embarrassed, when you were angry, happy. It was all a different blush, but I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who knows they were all different. If you were here, we would have seen a happy blush, the one that always appeared when I told you ‘I love you’. I always meant it. I still do. What was I talking about?” Harry took a pause but let a hurt sigh when he didn’t hear Niall’s voice telling him exactly where he was before he started rambling.  
  
“Yeah, your funeral. It was hard. You were always so happy go-lucky and full of _life_. The last time I ever saw you, it was during the middle of that night. You had received an urgent call from your boss. It didn’t take long, you were up on your feet and ready to save the day, even at three in the morning. I woke up and found you in your white boxers, trying to get in your gray track pants- the ones I always wore when you were away- my black t-shirt over your messy head. You told me you had to leave for work, but you’d be back soon. You kissed my head, then my nose, and finally my lips. You took my hand and pecked the band around my ring finger and you were gone. Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up and found out an Irish firefighter lost his life during a terrible fire burning an entire apartment building? You said you would be back!  
  
“But it’s been four month, and you’re still gone. I’ll be waiting. Here. On our hill. You said it was never dark here, but it’s dark without you. Shit, there’s not much battery left on the camera baby, and I have no idea where you put the charger. I have to go. I love you Niall, always. Happy six year anniversary love.”


End file.
